Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective glove for archery shooting, and more specifically, to a glove that has a back portion designed to resist the impact of a broken arrow, for example.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art of archery, it has been known to use gloves in the assistance of shooting arrows from a bow in the sport known as archery. Specifically, there are hundreds of injuries per year where the archer, or user, has their hand pierced by a broken arrow shaft, or an arrow that is too short for the bow, for example. These accidents often permanently crippling the archer for life. This accident often occurs because the arrows are made of fiber, fiber glass, or other composite materials, and even metal arrows. Thus, when an arrow is pulled back, in the traditional posture, the shaft of the arrow may become lodged, wedged, jammed or held between the arrow rest on the bow, and the bow riser. If this occurs the bound arrow can buckle and break because of the energy of the drawn bow. Under these circumstances, the arrow can split into dozens of long splinters that are then projected into the back side of the hand holding the bow. The known prior art of archery gloves provide no known protection from such splintering.
Examples of references related to the present invention, but not teaching alone or in combination the present invention, are described below, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,295, issued Jan. 25, 1977 to Byrnes, Sr., entitled “PROTECTIVE GLOVE CONSTRUCTED OF FLEXIBLE STRANDS OF METAL WIRE AND FIBER YARN” discloses a protective glove for use by persons engaged in various operations in meat packing or processing plants such as an operator who uses a knife during various meat cutting procedures in which one hand usually holds the knife and manipulates it adjacent the other hand or other portions of the body which frequently results in accidental injury. The glove is constructed from a flexible fiber and a small wire fiber combined in a conventional manner of constructing gloves with the nonmetallic fiber preferably being an aramid fiber having unique properties advantageously employed in such articles of manufacture with the fiber being manufactured by the DuPont Company of Wilmington, Del., under the trademark “Kevlar.” The metallic wire fiber or strands are flexible, quite strong and materially strengthens the glove and renders it more durable and aids in preventing penetration of the glove by a knife blade or the like. The glove is of light-weight construction and may be provided with various wrist lengths and without straps or buckles thereby eliminating failure of such items and the tendency of such items to catch on various machines and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,449, issued May 24, 1983 to BYRNES, SR., ET AL., entitled “PROTECTIVE GLOVES AND THE LIKE AND A YARN WITH FLEXIBLE CORE WRAPPED WITH ARAMID FIBER” discloses a Protective gloves and the like and a yarn comprising a core of a flexible wire alongside an aramid fiber strand or strands and a covering of aramid fiber such as that manufactured and sold under the trademark “Kevlar” by the DuPont Company of Wilmington, Del. in which the aramid fiber is either spun or filament. Two aramid fiber strands, either spun or filament, are wrapped around the core with one strand wrapped in a clockwise direction and the other strand wrapped in a counter-clockwise direction with the opposite spiral wrapping of the strands serving to secure the strands in position on the core without any other securing means. The yarn having a flexible core with aramid fiber strands wrapped thereon is used to make protective gloves on conventional glove knitting or weaving machinery and is capable of movement in relation to needle eyes and the like without jamming in the same manner as various natural and synthetic fiber yarns. The yarn having a flexible core with aramid fiber strands wrapped thereon is also used in making various other products normally made of conventional fiber yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,657, issued Oct. 29, 1996 to Cordova, et al., entitled “CUT RESISTANT PROTECTIVE GLOVE” discloses a flexible, uncoated glove made from nonmetallic fabric comprising at least one fiber is disclosed. The glove is characterized by either weighing no more than about 30 g or having a thickness of no more than about 1.25 mm (0.05 inch), being cut resistant over some portion thereof by enduring without cutting through at least 5 cycles of an impact cam cut test, having compliance so that the wearer has a high degree of tactility, and having a cut resistance of at least 5 cycles of an impact cam cut test after a disinfectant treatment with sodium hypochlorite. The gloves are particularly useful in the medical field where they provide excellent cut protection and can be disinfected at least once while maintaining an acceptable level of cut resistance. In an alternate embodiment, a similarly characterized glove is made from a layer of fibrous material adhered to a surface of an elastomeric glove without being fully encapsulated thereby. This glove is also particularly useful in the medical field where it provides excellent cut protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,687, issued Aug. 14, 2001 to Cunningham, entitled “PUNCTURE PROOF SURGICAL GLOVES” discloses a puncture proof surgical glove and methods for producing the puncture proof glove are provided. The puncture proof glove provides flexibility and elasticity and protects against dangerous puncture wounds from needles and scalpels. The puncture proof surgical glove includes a first glove and second glove that each include a first pattern cut from a first material in a shape, a first layered stack of a plurality of patterned sheets, each of the plurality of patterned sheets cut from a second material in the first shape and having multiple line cuts through the second material, a second pattern cut from the first material in the first shape, and a third pattern cut in the first shape. The first pattern is layered on top of the first layered stack and the second pattern is layered on the bottom of the first layered stack and the first pattern and second pattern are bonded along their edges. The third pattern is then bonded to the edge of the bonded first and second patterns along an edge of the third pattern except for a portion of the edge to provide for an opening. The second glove is placed over the first glove so that the third pattern of the second glove is layered on top of the first pattern, and the bonded edge of the second glove overlaps the bonded edge of the first glove. Then the third pattern of the second glove is bonded to the first pattern of the first glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,308, issued Mar. 7, 2006 to Howland, et al., entitled “PROTECTIVE GARMENT AND GLOVE CONSTRUCTION AND METHOD FOR MAKING SAME” discloses a system of manufacturing to incorporate protective materials with high cut and puncture resistance into standard safety and apparel products including gloves, to create a highly effective and low cost system of producing safety garments while preserving the characteristics of the original garment. This includes attaching a cut and puncture resistant protective liner or multiple liners to the inside or outside of or within a garment such as a glove by means of adhesives or stitching. The liner may be a protective liner with cut resistance greater than 450 lbs per inch/thickness and/or puncture resistance greater than 50 lbs per inch/thickness depending on the application requirement for protection and dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,770, issued May 16, 2006 to Cunningham, entitled “PUNCTURE AND CUT RESISTANT SURGICAL GLOVE WITH MACROSPHERE CAPTURE DEVICES” discloses a puncture and cut resistant surgical glove is provided for protection against injury from sharp surgical instruments and needles. The puncture and cut resistant surgical glove includes overlaid arrays of adjacent substantially spherical macrospheres. Each macrosphere has capture devices for capturing the point of a sharp instrument. An elastomer encapsulates the overlaid arrays of adjacent macrospheres. Each macrosphere is either porous or formed of smaller microspheres that are aggregated together to provide capture devices. A polymer is coated over the aggregated microspheres to give each macrosphere a smooth surface. The polymer and microspheres provide a capture function for capturing the points of sharp instruments. The puncture and cut resistant surgical glove can be fabricated using low cost manufacturing methods.
U.S. Patent/Publication No. 20040064865, filed Apr. 8, 200 by Hummel, Joseph, entitled “CUT RESISTANT FABRIC AND GLOVE” discloses a cut-resistant fabric for use in protective apparel that provides cut resistance with relative comfort and low cost. The fabric is knitted from a first end of composite yarn and second and third ends of spun fiber machine-knitted together three-ends-in. The first, second, and third ends are randomly placed within the cut-resistant fabric. The first end is a cut-resistant composite yarn having a cut resistant core wrapped in a plurality of strands of cut resistant material and the second and third ends is a spun fiber. A colored thread is disposed within the cut resistant composite yarn along the cut resistant core to provide a visible indication of wear on the strands of cut resistant material.
U.S. Patent/Publication No. 20060075539, filed Apr. 13, 2006 to Anderson; Douglas D.; et al., entitled “MITT” discloses an improved mitt for cold weather use is configured to provide a variety of modes of wear. The mitt is convertible between a fully closed position for covering the hand and fingers and open positions for exposure of the thumb and/or finger(s) or the entire hand. An internal pocket within the mitt permits continuous or intermittent warming of all or some of the fingers when the mitt is in either a generally open position or closed position. Insertion and removal of fingers and thumb relative the internal pocket is easily accomplished without use of the other hand. A thumb hole and/or finger hole for thumb/finger exposure is formed with an overlapping two-layer seal of stretchable material to prevent heat loss while ensuring easy thumb/finger insertion and removal. In one embodiment, stretchable fillets connect the terminal ends of the palm side and back side of the mitt to provide a snug fit about the wrist. The wearing modes include full exposure of a hand, exposure of the thumb and/or a finger(s), exposure of the four finger tips, and full hand coverage.
U.S. Patent/Publication No. 20100223710, filed Sep. 9, 2010 by Bell; Mark Wylie, entitled “ARCHER'S FINGER PROTECTION DEVICE” discloses a finger-protection device for archery with a single stall surrounding a plurality of fingers on the same side of the arrow nock, and a stall surrounding a single finger, or a plurality of contiguous fingers on the opposite side of the nock as may be applicable to an archer's style of grip.
What is needed is a protective glove that is especially designed to protect the back of an archers bow holding hand from being pierced from a broken arrow shaft or splinters, for example. Additionally, there is a need for an archer glove to be made of a material that can withstand the impact of such an arrow misfire. Also, there is a need for the protective material to be flexible and inexpensive. Additionally, there is a need for a device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with the current specification and appended drawings.